


Peter and the Spark

by TheRealDanniX



Series: The Spark and the Alpha [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX
Summary: Peter returns home to a few familiar feeling wards that weren't there when he left Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Spark and the Alpha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884157
Comments: 8
Kudos: 347





	Peter and the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know I haven't written anything in a while, but I finally got something to where I felt good enough to publish it. I'm working on the next part of this series and the next chapter of Blue Eyes, but I have no idea when they'll be ready.
> 
> If you like what I'm doing, please leave a comment or some kudos or a bookmark. I can't tell y'all how awesome it is to see those.

Peter Hale was enjoying his new life, despite the difficulties that came from being a member of the undead. It had taken several months away from Beacon Hills, working with his connections around the country to create a new identity for him. It had taken another several weeks to acquire a livable space for him in his hometown, but he was finally on his way home to his nephew and his pack. The October air held a chill as he filled his tank just outside the town limits. He couldn’t help but wonder how his reunion would go. After all, Derek had no reason to trust him after his admittedly disastrous tenure as Alpha. He would have to be careful when he decided to let his nephew know he’d returned. Peter slid back into the seat of his BMW, which was in the name Peter Gajos. The Gajos family had been allied to the Hale Pack before the fire and had been more than willing to allow Peter to assume the name, despite his being a werewolf. After all, the Gajos hunting family had a far stricter and kinder code than the Argents and many of their family actively practiced magic and went against rouge hunting families. 

Peter smiled as he drove towards his new apartment. His smile faded the instant he passed through several layers of wards at the town line. They didn’t prevent him from continuing, but it was clear that whoever's magic they came from did not like him. It was worrying. As far as he knew the only one capable of such strong wards was Deaton, the Hale Pack’s former emissary. But even Deaton would have struggled to place so many layers. Besides, if it had been Deaton, Peter would have felt the wards when he left at the beginning of the summer. Beacon Hills had gained a magic-user since then and they had staked a claim on Hale Territory. Peter snarled at the thought of his nephew being careless enough to allow someone else to claim their family’s land. It’s not until he’s pulling up to his new apartment that he’s calm enough to realize that the wards felt familiar. The kind of magic was different, certainly, but if he didn’t know better he would have thought the warder was the same who had warded the Hale house for so long. (Since Deaton really did not excel at warding. Really, considering him a possibility at all was more a courtesy than anything.)

It’s a week before he learns anything else about the new magic in Beacon Hills. Peter was enjoying a very satisfying cup of coffee at his new favorite coffee shop when a very familiar blue jeep pulled into the parking lot. Peter didn’t bother trying to leave. He knows that the human has found him and will be more than able to follow him wherever Peter may try to go. Better to get the confrontation out of the way. Stiles looks nearly the same as he had when Peter had last seen the boy. Tall. Lanky really. He’d let his hair grow out some so it looked more like a fluffy mess, which was a far better look than his previous buzz cut. He’s wearing several layers of clothes, topped off with a bright red hoodie. Peter can’t help the grin he has when whiskey-colored eyes fix on him. Stiles scowled at him, before trudging into the coffee shop. Peter froze the second the boy was in the door, a gust of wind carrying his scent through the whole shop. The electric smell of magic overpowered every other scent and it was coming from Stiles. Stiles was still scowling when he slammed down in the seat across from Peter, but Peter wasn't paying attention. Not when the teen smelled so strongly of power. Any little red riding hood jabs he’d been intending to make vanished as he stared at Stiles. 

“So, I noticed that you were back in town,” Stiles starts. “Been about a week, yeah? I figured you’d have stopped by to let your nephew know you were back in his pack’s territory by now, but since you haven’t I thought I’d track you down to make sure we don’t have any other Zombie Hales wandering around Beacon Hills.”

“The wards are yours,” Peter realized. Stiles’ scowl deepened. “No wonder they felt familiar.” The teen’s eyes widened.

“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles hissed. 

“What kind of magic user are you?” Peter asked with a grin. “You can’t be a witch. It takes study and most are nearly as powerful as you. Not a druid either, since I know that there are none in your family history. So what are you?”

“Setting aside the fact you apparently know my family history, because you are a CreeperWolf extraordinaire, I’m a Spark.” Stiles folded his arms across his chest. “Now what did you mean about my ward feeling familiar,” he demanded.

“You must be spending time with my Nephew. He’s the only other person who can make punctuation disappear like that.” Peter chuckled relaxing back in his seat. “As for you wards, they felt familiar because your mother used to do the wards for the Hale House before her passing.”

Stiles paled. “My mother?”

“Oh yes,” Peter hummed. “She was quite a skilled witch. Far more skilled at warding than Deaton could ever hope to be. It came naturally to her. Magic, that is. After all, it does run in your family.” Peter grinned wolfishly. “Though I can’t say I have ever had the pleasure of meeting a real Spark such as yourself before. Your lot are quite rare.”

“How do you know my mother?”

“She introduced herself to Talia when she moved to Beacon Hills. All supernatural creatures are meant to introduce themselves to the ruling Alpha of an area if they intend to stay there. Witches are no exception, despite being human. You should know that Sparks are the exception. Unless, of course, they’re bound to a pack.” Peter paused, eying the young Spark. “Your mother warded the house. Unfortunately, when she died, her admittedly beautiful wards faded with her. Talia hadn’t gotten around to asking Deaton for new wards before the fire.” Stiles blinked back tears, doing a fairly good job at disguising just how emotional the older ‘wolf had managed to make him. “Now, I’m guessing you tracked me down for a reason.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Wolves need to declare themselves to the controlling pack when they move to a new area. I haven’t told Derek you’re back yet, but if you don’t tell him by tomorrow I will.” Stiles shoved his seat back getting jerkily to his feet. Peter caught a glimpse of a rune on his neck as he turned to leave. Peter followed him.

“I’ll go see him today,” Peter purred. “On one condition.” Stiles stopped just outside the shop, glaring back at Peter. “Tell me which of the control marks you used. I know there are three or four that are meant for Sparks and I’m curious.” 

A blush rose to his cheeks that Peter didn’t quite understand. “Promise?”

“I am a wolf of my word, Little Red.” Peter grinned.

Stiles scowled at him, but the blush got deeper. “I used a pack symbol.”

Peter frowned. “Which pack?”

“Derek’s.” Stiles shrugged. “You better go see him before the end of the day or I swear to God, you’ll be drowning in wolfsbane and mistletoe.” Then the teen stormed off back to his jeep. Peter watched him go. 

“So, he’s Derek’s Spark,” Peter mused to himself. “How very fitting. I knew that Derek had an eye for him.” Peter chuckled as he meandered to his car. “A Spark and a mate, all in one. How very lucky for my dear Nephew.”


End file.
